puissance du coeur
by amethsyte
Summary: Hinamori, obnubilée par Aizen s'en prend à son ami de toujours Pourquoi? malgré moi il y a aussi un léger RukiaIchigo en passe de devenir du M je crois
1. Chapter 1

Je préciserais juste que les AMVs ont toujours de très bonnes musiques qui inspirent. J'ajouterai également à titre nominatif que cela n'est pas ce dont tu m'as inspiré**Kage ookami51. **

Je fais une suite ou pas ????? et aussi vous avaez un idée de tire????

**BONNE LECTURE**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hinamori, moyenne en tout, avait néanmoins un cœur plus grand que la plupart des gens. De ce fait, elle se donnait à fond dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Sa formation de Shinigami, son amitié avec Toushiro Hitsugaya, ses services envers son capitaine Aizen. Le problème était bien cela d'ailleurs, mettant tout son cœur dans sa vie, elle le brisa et finit par se voiler la raison.

-_comment en sommes-nous arriver là Hinamori ?_

'était une excellente question, quelle se posait aussi depuis un moment.

Elle avait finit par se remettre des séquelles de sa dernière rencontre avec Aizen lors de sa réapparition à la Soul Society ; mais convaincue que ce dernier était toujours sous l'emprise des mensonges de Gin Ichimaru, elle ne concevait toujours pas sa traîtrise. Voilà le pourquoi de ce combat. Mais le comment ?

-_Hinamori….arrête cette folie ! s'il te plait_, Gémit son ami d'enfance.

Mais elle n'écoutait pas,pendant que son corps semblait se mouvoir seul, portant des attaques de plus en plus puissantes, trop puissantes pour le niveau qu'elle était censée avoir ; la jeune femme ne cessait de s'interrogeait.

Ichimaru Gin avait été capturé mais Aizen était repartit pour l'Hueco Mundo. Cela avait ébranlé les convictions de la shinigami mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait avoué. Encore moins devant Hitsugaya Toushiro. Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés à combattre allez savoir. ? Ce combat n'était pas près de s'arrêter en tout cas, car Hinamori était très rès en colère.

-_Momo…s'il te plait_, gémit Toushiro saignant abondamment à divers endroit.

**est-ce moi ? il me semble me trouver dans le corps d'une autre personne et pourtant je sens très clairement ce désir de le blesser, de le faire souffrir** - _arrête moi Shiro-chan ! _

les coups pleuvaient, elle avait très tôt relâché son Tobiume et lui avait du assez rapidement aussi passez en bankai, ne comprenant d'où venait la puissance de son amie.

Soudain, Hitsugaya ne pouvant plus faire face à son amie décodé de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il ne bougea pas face à la charge de son amie, ne tressaillit pas quand elle le transperça, et ne ressentit rien d'autre que du soulagement face aux yeux noisettes de son maie élargies sous l'horreur dont elle prenait conscience à cet instant même.

-_Toushiro_…, dit-elle dans un souffle devant la tache qui se formait suite au coups mortel qu'elle venait de porter. Les larmes montèrent instantanément.

-_heureux de te revoir…Momo_, soupira-t-il, la voix faible, essayant de sourire.

Soudain il comprit, la force de son amie ne venait en fait que de son cœur. Lors du combat, elle était en colère, oh pas forcément contre lui, mais cela avait décuplé sa force au même niveau que les bankai semble-t-il.

- _tu as encore progressé Momo. _

- _Pourquoi ne pas avoir éviter mon coups Toushiro ? Tu en es capable ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayer durant tout le combat de me blesser ? _

- _Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? c'est Hitsugaya-taisho._

- ……….

- (tousse) _je ne te blesserais jamais Momo, plutôt mourir…_dit-il lui mettant un main sur la joue.

- _Ne dis pas ça s'il te plait Toushiro_

- (tousse) _il semblerais que je ne puisse plus me répéter…Momo je-_

Il ferma les yeux, ayant perdu trop de sang il allait mourir sans lui dire. Hinamori désemparée le pressa contre elle, les larmes coulant telles des chutes d'eau. Brisée, elle se renferma sur elle-mme

**que la puissance qui m'a habité un peu plus tôt vienne à mon aide. Aidez moi à le sauver, s'il vous plait** !


	2. Chapter 2

Conformément aux diverses reviews que j'ai reçue, je fais une suite. Je préviens de suite je ne sais pas où cela va me mener.

Pour le titre, je remercie cette chère kage Ookami 51 pour son idée et merci à ceux qui ont cherché à m'aider aussi.

Bon j'écris cette fic avec des musiques douces, calmes et tristes. Le premier chapitre étant fait sur une musique de Within temptation, Le second sur « bratja » dans Full Metal Alchemist. Si vous avez des chansons à me faire découvrir donnez moi le titre SVP.

A VOS YEUX ET BONNE LECTURE

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Que la puissance qui m'a habité un peu plus tôt vienne à mon aide. Aidez moi à le sauver, s'il vous plait** !

Hinamori resta longtemps proscrit ainsi. Une douce lueur l'entourait, sorte de couleur bleu clair tel le reiatsu du capitaine de la 10e division. Sa puissance allant croissant avec ses larmes et sa douleur, fut détectable jusque dans le monde humain où il semblait qu'une tristesse immense transperçait tout être vivant. L'halo bleuté se concentra autour des deux corps et sembla passait du corps de la jeune femme à celui du jeune homme qu'elle serrait fermement sur son cœur, lieu d'où partait apparemment la lumière.

Matsumoto, Renji, et Unohana-taisho se rendirent au lieu d'où s'échappait l'étrange puissance. Stupéfait d'y trouver ruines et traces de combats, ils furent encore plus surpris d'y trouver Hinamori tenant fermement Hitsugaya avec cette auréole autour deux.

-Matsumoto : _ce kekkai_ Nda : barrière protectrice _nous empêche d'approcher_.

-Unohana-taisho : _le capitaine est blessé, son énergie spirituelle est trop basse_

-Matsumoto : _c'est grave ?_

-Unohana-taisho : _assez oui, mais il semblerait que Hinamori-san le guérisse mais sans utiliser les méthodes connues._

-Renji : _heiiiiiiiiiiiin ? _

-Matsumoto : _toujours aussi intelligent à ce que je vois ! _

-Unohana-taisho : _vous sentez ? on dirait que le cœur d'Hinamori pleure. _

Pendant une bonne heure, cette étrange puissance de sembla pas décroître, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine de la 4e division observe une diminution de l'intensité spirituelle. Hinamori à bout de force s'effondra sur Hitsugaya et tous deux furent transportés en soins intensifs ; mais les jours du shinigami ne semblaient pas en danger malgré la cicatrice de l'impressionnante blessure qu'il porterait désormais à la poitrine.

Il fallut un mois au capitaine de la 10e division pour se réveiller et se rétablir complètement mais Hinamori ne se réveillait toujours pas. Elle avait dépenser toute son énergie pour le sauver.

Ayant une convalescence longue encore, Hitsugaya passait le plus clair de son temps auprès du chevet de son maie. Cela lui rappelait le temps où Aizen l'avait blessé.

Le temps passait et elle ne semblait pas se réveiller. Tobiume à ses côtés ne parlait pas, Hyorinmaru ressentait l'angoisse de son maître, de même que toute la Soul Society tant l'énergie que dégagé le « petit » capitaine était profondément troublante.

- _momo réveille-toi !_ ordonnait-il souvent après de longues heures à son chevet espérant peut-être une réaction.

Un jour cependant, alors qu'il se réveillait auprès de son amie – ayant pris l'habitude de s'endormir à son chevet- il la trouva éveillé mais profondément enfoncer dans la tristesse et la détresse.

- _ah bah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt_, essaya-t-il dans une vaine tentative d'humour

- _veillé Hitsugaya-taisho….merci de m'avoir. Je suis désolée de…_

- _Depuis quand m'appelle-tu 'taisho' ???_ coupa Hitsugaya.

- ………

- _Momo……parle-moi_

- ……

- ………

- _J'ai voulu te tuer Toushiro_ **si elle continue à prononcer mon nom ainsi je tiendrais pas **.

En un mois, c'est fou ce que notre petit capitaine au cheveux d'argents avait pu réfléchir à divers sujets. Son grade, sa vie professionnelle, sa vie privée….Momo Hinamori. Il en venait à rêver d'elle depuis peu et ses rêves s'étaient révélés peu innocents.

- ……_.je ne comprend pas pourquoi mais j'ai voulu de tuer, continuait-elle, toi , celui qui m'a toujours soutenue, aidée et …._ **aimée**

Après un long silence, Hitsugaya, une fois la surprise passée, s'avança vers elle et l'obligea à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

- tu m'as sauvé, énonça-t-il simplement.

**Flash-back : **

Cela faisait quinze jours que le capitaine s'était réveillé et comme tous les jours il se tenait auprès de son amie. Le capitaine Unohana était venu lui parler au matin.

Elle lui avait raconté comment elle l'avait retrouvé, la puissante tristesse qui se dégageait d'Hinamori-san était selon elle la force qui l'avait guéri. Le reste n'était qu'une question de repos, le bankai demandant beaucoup çà son utilisateur et la blessure n'étant pas bénigne , son corps était épuisé.

**Fin flash-back**

- _tu m'as sauvé ….après m'avoir grièvement blessé. _

- ………_pardon, _murmura-t-elle se renfermant déjà sur elle-même

- _ta puissance vient de ton cœur_, dit-il d'une voix plus douce, _Momo ….ta puissance s'est faite ressentir jusque dans le monde de Kurosaki._

- _Quoi ?!_

- **au moins elle se renferme plus**

- ………

- **Momo je ne t'en veux pas. **

- **Mais moi pourrais-je me pardonner ? **

Le silence se réinstalla mais chacun sût ce que l'autre pensait.

Hinamori savait au fond d'elle-même que son ami d'enfance ne lui tiendrait jamais rigueur de ses actes ; mais pourquoi ? **encore cette question. Pourquoi ?**

Hitsugaya, lui, savait que Momo se triturait les méninges, la culpabilités se faisant grande. Il ne voulait pas que cela la détruise mais il ne savait que faire pour l'aider.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour et bienvenue à ce nouveau chapitre de cette merveilleuse fic

je crois que tu t'emballes là ma chère !

mais non, pas du tout………je suis sûre que vous étiez tous impatient de lire cette suite

courte et très très gnangnan

rooooooooh mais…….c'est pas simple je reçois plus de reviews

c'est pas une excuse…tu accuse tes lecteurs maintenant, style c'est eux qui écrivent ?!

bon d'accord…la fac ne demande trop de temps

tu révises pas

mais t'as fini de me casser oui ?!

NON

aidez moi s'il vous plait lecteur……

ouais, achevez la

exactement achevez- m… mais non idiote…grrrrr

on allez place donc à cette fic et bon courage pour pas vous endormir

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinamori était réveillée depuis quinze jours et avait l'autorisation depuis quelques jours de se lever de son lit de convalescence pour se reposer dans les jardins du centre de soins de la 4e division.

Chaque jour, Hitsugaya venait passer son après-midi avec elle et restait souvent très tard. Il ne parlait pas, se contentant de regarder le ciel, la course des nuages et celle du soleil qui finissait immanquablement par disparaître dans un drap rosée.

Hinamori ne cessait de se faire violence pour ne pas craquer aux côtés de son ami d'enfance, se refusant toujours tout geste de sa part. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi…….et tournant et retournant ces horribles évènements, elle cherchait à comprendre ses actes.

Hitsugaya, lui, la voyait se murer dans ses incompréhension. La connaissant depuis longtemps, il arrivait )à deviner ses non-dits mais ne trouvait pas la réponse. Un jour, alors qu'il allait en direction de la 4e division rendre visite à Hinamori, il croisa Rukia Kuchiki qui attendait Kurosaki Ichigo venu faire son bilan mensuel. Une idée le frappa

- _Kuchiki-san ? _

- _Hitsugaya-taisho, que puis-je pour vous ?_ répliqua la concernée en un bref salut.

- _J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous sur un sujet….privée s'il vous plait_.

- ……..(étonnée) _bien sur._

Ayant prévu Ichigo, Ils allèrent un peu plus loin sur un banc près d'un parc. Rukia se doutait de quoi aller lui parler le jeune shinigami. Et en effet, il lui demanda si elle ne pourrait pas parler à Hinamori.

- _Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki vous à suivi dans la Soul Society, vous délivrant d'une mort injuste ; cela a renforcé vos liens encore un peu plus. Vous êtes autant attachée à lui que lui à vous. Ce lien ne se rompra pas si facilement_

- ( rougissante) _et vous souhaiteriez que je fasse comprendre à Hinamori-san « votre » lien_.

- _Exactement. Si vous pouviez m'aider_, soupira-t-il la mine triste. _Elle se rend coupable de ce qui s'est passé il y a un mois et demi , elle se détruit. . _

Rukia promit d'aller lui parler en fin d'après-midi.

**Pov Hinamori. **

**Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ?**

**Je l'ai attaqué avec toute ma rage et ma colère. Pourquoi ? **

**Lui que je me dépêchais de retourner voir quand j'étais à l'école des shinigamis, lui que je voulais toujours voir heureux. **

**Pourquoi me suis-je retournée contre lui ? **

**Pourquoi cela me déchire-t-il autant ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à comprendre ? à me pardonner ? **

Regardant le ciel, cherchant une réponse, elle ne sentit pas la fine larme s'étalée sur sa joue ni le jeune shinigami aux cheveux d'argent qui la regardait de loin, une douloureuse lueur brillant dans ses yeux.

- _Hinamori, ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait_ , murmura-t-il faiblement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kage Ookami51 je ne te fais absolument pas de pub ( allez lire ses fics…..elles sont géniales)

Une petite review svp……..je manque d'inspi' en ce moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Etre malade ça donne de l'inspiration….enfin dans mon cas. Alors dites moi si je dois tomber plus souvent malade ou non.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**chapitre4 : révélation de Rukia**

Comme promis, Rukia se rendit en fin d'après-midi dans les jardins de la 4e division auprès de Hinamori. S'asseyant à ses côtés, elle ne pipa mot pendant un moment ; essayant de trouver le début du fil de sa conversation avenir.

Il est toujours difficile de remonter le moral à une amie quand celle-ci est dans les ténèbres. Il faut se forcer à positiver, ne pas faire de la pitié ce qui rendrait la personne encore plus malheureuse. Parfois montrer les choses de la vie revenait à conquérir la lune….c'est-à-dire que pour être entendu, il faut parfois toucher à l'impossible.

En regardant un énième fois le ciel rosée, Rukia décida de se laisser aller. Les paroles lui viendrait d'elles-mêmes, il lui suffirait de penser à un certain shinigami aux cheveux oranges.

- J'a_i toujours cru que le devoir de shinigami passait avant tout ; car pour moi, avant, un travail bien fait faisait que la vie était justifiée. Puis j'ai été affectée dans le monde des Humains et j'y ai rencontré l'improbable……..Kurosaki Ichigo._

Fermant les yeux, quelques secondes, Rukia Laissa son esprit divagué un moment ; des images d'Ichigo lui venant, des instants fugaces passés auprès de lui, son sourire, son regard………

- _Comme tu le sais, je lui ai prêté mes pouvoirs bein que cela est pris une tout autre tournure par la suite. J'ai été contrainte de vivre auprès de lui._ ( **souriant légèrement**) _La vie de lycéenne est ardue et les humains sont bien arrogants mais pourtant j'y ai vite pris goût et je me suis laissée aller à penser que la vie auprès de lui n'était pas si déplaisante. J'ai réappris ce qu'était la douleur, la peine, le rire et l'amitié auprès d'eux mais surtout auprès de lui_.

Baissant le visage, sa voix se brisa. Hinamori écoutait regardant toujours le ciel.

- _Je l'ai blessé dans son orgueil mais surtout son cœur. Reparlant de son passé…..de sa mère, je n'ai compris trop tard à quel point je ne voulais pas le blesser. Puis il y a eu cette fameuse nuit où Renji et Nii-sama sont venus m'emmener. Je ne voulais pas le blesser encore plus car je pensais que je ne lui avais finalement apporté que souffrances et peine._

Relevant la tête, Hinamori put apercevoir les yeux brillant de la shinigami assise à côté d'elle.

- _Il est venu malgré ma lettre le lui interdisant. Il venu pour moi, prêt à combattre Renji alors plus fort que lui ; prêt à défier Nii-sama……un capitaine. Quel fou ! J'ai été si interloqué que je n'ai réagis que bien trop tard une fois encore. Il avait été encore blessé à cause de moi._

Quelques minutes passa, Rukia essayant de reprendre contenance, ne voulant pas pleurer. Elle devait faire comprendre à Hinamori combien il est difficile………de voir !

- _J'ai été ramenée à la Soul Society. Je lui ai expressément interdit de venir me retrouver. Ce soir là, j'ai été froide …..mais je ne pense pas qu'il est compris que c'était pour lui éviter d'être encore blesser. Finalement j'ai accepter mon sort, ignorant qu'il venait me délivrer. Mourir pour moi était juste……pas pour ce dont l'on m'accusait, mais pour ce que je lui avait fait subir en huit mois, pour Kaien-dono, et pour m'avoir trahie moi-même_.

Surprise à ces mots au sens voilé, Hinamori se tourna légèrement vers son amie qui exposait à nu son cœur et ses sentiments sur cette période sombre de sa vie.

- _Il est quand même venu. Quel fou ! De ma prison, je me suis mise à désespérer, moi qui m'était préparée à mourir la conscience tranquille, je doutais maintenant. Pourquoi venait-il ? Pourquoi tenait-il à moi ?_ ( **souriant tristement**) _Pourquoi ? Ce mot m'a harcelé pendant des jours et des nuits ……en fait il m'a harcelé jusqu'au jour de mon exécution._

Se tournant vers Hinamori, Rukia capta son regard. Elle lui sourie alors d'un sourire serein mais tout de même légèrement radieux.

- _face à l'échafaud, je ne priais pas pour moi mais pour Ichigo. Je voulais qu'il reste en vie, qu'il ne fasse rien d'encore plus idiot que ce qu'il faisait déjà. Mais il est venu à l'échafaud et a arrêté avec son zanpakto mon exécution. Surprise, j'ai laissé mes réflexes réagirent à ma place et je l'ai engueulé comme je le faisait dans son monde. _

Riant légèrement, Rukia semblait regarder tout autre chose que Hinamori à cet instant. Puis son visage se ferma, Hinamori respecta le silence de son amie. Rukia ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et une lueur douce et tranquille brillait dans ses yeux violets.

- _si tu savais comme à cet instant, j'étais heureuse. Il était là pour moi et j'ai compris au regard qu'il m'a lancé pourquoi il était là malgré mes interdictions. J'ai un moment douté mais Renji m'a expliqué que j'avais changé la vie d'Ichigo autant qu'il avait changé la mienne. Sereine, j'ai pensé à lui et je me suis rendue compte que je tenais à lui plus que je ne le laissais croire._

Regardant, Hinamori dans le blanc des yeux, Rukia souriant lui dit sérieusement :

- _Hinamori, Ichigo m'a appris énormément mais surtout il a sauvé mon âme._

- _Rukia-san, que veux-tu me……_

- _Hinamori_, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce et remplie d'amour,_ n'as-tu pas quelqu'un qui est pour toi ce qu'est Ichigo pour moi ? _

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

une petite review svp…………


	5. Chapter 5

Dans le chapitre précédent 

_Hinamori_, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce et remplie d'amour,_ n'as-tu pas quelqu'un qui est pour toi ce qu'est Ichigo pour moi ? _

Chapitre5 

Cela s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le soleil maintenant couché avait fait place à un ciel clair et étoilé rendant l'atmosphère de cette nuit sereine, tranquille avec un brin de…….Hinamori ne savait un brin de quoi mais cela se ressentait. Pour une fois, depuis bien longtemps lui semblait-elle, ele se sentait sereine et libre.

Libre de vivre, libre de penser, libre de ressentir diverses émotions face au flux de pensées et d'informations emmagasinées en elle. Libre de faire un point sur sa vie sans se sentir mal.

XxXxXxX

Après sa discussion avec Hinamori, Rukia était partie retrouver son ami. Elle le rencontra plus tôt qu'elle ne le crut, au détour d'une allée du jardin de la 4e division. Surprise elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais, après un moment rougit furieusement comprenant qu'il avait sûrement entendu toute sa tirade.

Son visage n'exprimait rien, ses yeux la scrutait la faisant frissonnée. Ne disant toujours rien, il se détourna pour rentrer chez lui, Rukia sur ses talons, la tête remplie de doutes et d'interrogations.

Une fois rentrés chez la famille Kurosaki, Rukia s'imagina le combat de catch menait par Ichigo face à son père, ses sœurs, l'une désespérée l'autre ennuyée par tant de démonstration d'amour paternel et filial.

_ pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? …………….raaaaah encore ce mot_ et elle jeta l'oreiller d'Ichigo sur la porte au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrait.

- _ça te prend souvent de me jeter mes propres affaires à la tête_ ?

XxXxXxX

Hitsugaya, était dans ses appartement. Pour une fois, aujourd'hui, il n'avait rempli aucun dossier ou autre rapport. Il passait ses journées plongées dans ses pensées mais aujourd'hui il souhaitait plus que tout que Rukia Kuchiki est réussie sa « mission ».

Une douche chaude n'avait pas suffit à le détendre. Le repas n'était pas passé alors il laissa tombé l'idée de se calmer en mangeant, de plus ce n'était pas la saison des pastèque alors à quoi bon !

L'entraînement lui étant interdit, il ne put donc que regardait le ciel étoilé, laissant son esprit divagué essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur certaines pensées peu innocentes qui lui passait en tête. Le moment n'était pas à de telles pensées.

XxXxXxX

La nuit avancée, Hinamori ayant fait un point dans sa vie conclut en elle-même que ses doutes, ses craintes, ses peurs, ses joies, ses attentes et ses perspectives d'avenir la menait toutes au même endroit.

Décidée, elle se leva de sa couche de la 4e division et sortit. Déterminée, elle savait désormais ce qu'elle devait faire.

**Rukia………..je te le dois**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'ai pris une grande décision, cette fic ne se passera pas comme je le voulais, je laisse donc le soin de cette fic à moi-int. Désolée pour les scènes à venir. petite note de compréhension à qui se reconnaîtra


	6. Chapter 6

Rukia ne savait plus où se mette. Comment allait-elle expliquer son geste à Ichigo ? et Pourquoi……

**encore ce mot** _au diable les pourquoi !!!!!_

_hein ?_ dit Ichigo en arquant un sourcil.

_Tu as tout entendu n'est-ce pas ? tu as entendu ma confession à Hinamori-san ?_

Ne supportant plus de le regarder dans les yeux, Rukia se détourna et contempla la lune. Pleine comme son cœur qui menaçait de déborder, pleine comme ses yeux de larmes, pleine comme sa tête où les questions les impressions et la peur s'accumulaient.

_La lune est pleine contrairement à mes mains_, murmura-t-elle en pensant ne pas être entendue, regardant cette fois, ses mains.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque deux puissants bras l'entourèrent et que deux mains d'homme vinrent entremêlait ses doigts aux siens.

_Rukia….je t'aime. _

Se retournant vivement, elle ne rencontra que deux yeux lui parlant pour la première fois de choses qu'elle ne pensa ne jamais y voir. Doucement elle se laissa bercer par les multiples promesses qu'elle y lut et se laissa guider par la douceur de celui qui elle le savait depuis longtemps la regardait en secret.

XxXxXxX

Hinamori avançait dans la nuit noire de la Soul Society. La lune, ici, ne brillait pas comme l'aidant à mieux se dissimuler. Elle était déterminer. Sa conversation avec Rukia l'avait obligé à ré analyser sa vie. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait ou endurer l'emmener toujours au même endroit.

Lentement elle franchit une première porte, faisant attention à ne pas faire grincer le plancher, ne réveillant ainsi personne. Elle arriva enfin au bout du long couloir qu'elle parcourait, se rivant devant la dernière porte. Derrière elle se trouvait tout ce dont elle avait peur mais aussi tout ce qu'il l'attirait.

Maintenant elle devait reprendre un peu plus de courage ? Arriver jusqu'ici était un jeu d'enfant avec un peu d'attention mais maintenant elle devait affronter la vérité en face. Avec une dernière inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la chambre.

Elle distingua le lit…………vide. Prenant peur, elle qui avait du mobiliser tout son cœur, elle douta un instant.

_Momo, que fais-tu là ? _

Une voix. Une présence derrière elle. Elle avait pourtant était discrète au possible dans le couloir, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir entendu venir.

Sa voix, douce au possible semblait renfermer un secret doux comme le miel. Sa présence apportant chaleur et envie la troublait.

Avait-elle fait le bon choix ?


	7. Chapter 7 lemon léger

Se retournant lentement, Hinamori fit face à son ami d'enfance Hitsugaya Toushiro. Rouge, elle lui mit son index droit sur les lèvres comme il allait réitérer sa question initiale.

Si je suis Ici Toushiro c'est que j'ai compris. Alors s'il te plait ne dis rien Dit-elle doucement et légèrement.

Le ton qu'elle venait d'employer troubla délicieusement notre jeune capitaine. Elle ne l'appelait jamais pas son prénom. Son regard changea, plus doux, plus prévenant. Il la contempla, pensant à tout ce qu'elle valait pour lui. Aucun mot ne suffisait à le décrire mais il savait que pour lui elle représentait la vie.

Hinamori, elle, sembla reprendre courage et détermination face à ce regard bleu azur. Lentement, elle défit le haut de son ami. Laissant ses mains glisser sur le début de son torse puis sur ses chaudes épaules. Puis se rapprochant de lui, elle lui enleva tout aussi lentement son bas de kimono, desserrant uniquement la ceinture laissant tomber le reste, ses mains caressant aussi les abdos et les hanches de son ami. Puis elle s'écarta un peu. Tout cela ne lâchant toujours pas le regard de Toushiro.

Celui-ci ne dit rien durant toutes l'opération et ne lâchant pas non plus son regard, se rapprocha d'elle lorsqu'elle s'écarta, le laissant ainsi se débarrasser entièrement de son bas. Il était en sous vêtement.

Lentement, il leva les bras, desserrant à son tour la ceinture qui enserrait la taille de la tunique de l'infirmerie que portait toujours son maie. Tout aussi lentement, il la caressa. Hinamori finit par se rapprochait de lui, sa poitrine touchant le torse du jeune homme. Ce fut le déclic que ce dernier attendait alors doucement il s'empara des lèvres de son amie. Quémandant l'entrée, il sourit lorsqu'elle le laissa faire enroulant ses bras derrière sa tête de manière à intensifier elle aussi le baiser.

Doucement, tout en l'embrassant continuellement, luttant pour ne pas être trop sauvage, il la poussa vers le lit, les faisant ainsi tomber dessus. Lui au dessus.

Peau contre peau, il se releva un peu de manière à lui enlever son dernier habit. Elle fit de même pour lui, trouvant injuste d'être la seule entièrement nue.

L'embrassant toujours, il se frotta légèrement à son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche un léger gémissement. Alors il délaissa sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou qu'il parsemant de baisers brûlant. Descendant encore, il alla encore plus lentement embrasser la naissance de sa poitrine, puis souffler légèrement sur ses mamelon durcis pour finalement s'en emparer à pleine bouche, la faisant ainsi gémir un peu plus fort.

La chaleur de leur monter, elle sentant un boule dans son bas ventre, lui se sentant se tendre. Introduisant un doigt en son amie, il la fit gémir encore plus fort, se délectant de sa voix, et de son humide caverne, embrassant toujours sa poitrine. Continuant à faire de léger va-et-vient avec son doigt, il en introduisit un second comme il remontait vers ses lèvres, recueillant ainsi un gémissement en lui.

Elle se sentait sereine, entourée de brumes et de voluptés. Ne voulant pas être la seule à être si vite transportée, elle renversa la situation d'un coup de rein. Hitsugaya se laissa faire, retirant pour plus de confort ses doigts. Hinamori commença à parsemer le torse de son ami de baisers papillons, faisant aller et venir ses mains au toucher doux et sensuel sur le corps de son amant. Puis l'entendant gémir comme elle sentait comme son bas ventre son membre viril se tendre encore plus. Elle le tira lentement vers elle.

Tout deux assis, Momo sur lui, Toushiro était au niveau de ses seins. Il les embrassa tous deux tendrement, faisant renverser la tête de Hinamori comme elle gémissait une fois encore. Lentement, elle saisit le membre de son mai de manière à le placer à l'entrée de son intimité. Les doigts de son amie sur lui le firent gémir. Leur regard se rencontrèrent , leur lèvres se scellèrent recueillant l'un l'autre comme Hinamori d'un lent mouvement de bassin laissait glisser le shinigami en elle.

Lentement, elle se mis à onduler, ne lâchant pas les lèvres de son mai, chantant comme la chaleur monter en elle son prénom. Toushiro lui ne lâchant les hanches de Momo que pour faire glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses seins qu'il malaxait au rythme des coups de bassin de sa maîtresse.

Entraînant Hinamori avec lui, il se recoucha sur elle, prenant en main la situation. Ainsi, il ne se lassa pas d'entendre son prénom chanté au rien du plaisir qu'il donnait à son amie.


	8. Chapter 8

Le soleil se levait à peine, lorsque Hitsugaya s'éveilla. Tout de suite, les images de sa nuit passée vinrent à son esprit, le faisant légèrement sourire. Il pouvait sentir contre lui le corps de sa maîtresse. Il décida d'ouvrir les yeux de manière à la contempler. Il fut surpris de rencontrer deux yeux noisette le fixa intensément, un doux sourire flottant sur le visage de la jeune shinigami.

-_bonjour Toushiro_

Il frissonna à l'entente de son prénom, un fugace souvenir de la nuit passée lui revenant illico en mémoire, moment où elle atteignait l'extase gémissant son prénom. Ne répondant toujours rien, il la fixa à son tour, se délectant de son visage d'ange. Une pensée lui vint ; elle était toujours nue, couchée à demi sur lui , sa poitrine écrasée sur son torse.

-_es-tu……Toushiro….es-tu….gêné _? demanda-t-elle d »une toute petite voix.

Comprenant que son silence venait d'indiquer à son amie de mauvaises pensées sur ses intentions, il se releva doucement, faisant de ce fait lever Hinamori avec lui. Il l'enserra de ses bras, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Le baiser devint sensuel mais garda toute sa volupté.

_Bonjour Momo_, dit il après un temps d'une voix douce.

Alors Hinamori momo sût qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. elle se colla un peu plus au capitaine de la 10e division, le faisant ainsi retomber sur le lit.

_Momo ?_

- i_l est encore très tôt Toushiro_

_et ?_sourit-il malicieusement

_bah….je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider à me détendre encore un peu ?_

Ceci dit, il la reversa sous li, contemplant une fois encore ses yeux qui lui souriaient. Il était à lui, et jamais, il ne la laisserait s'éloigner. Répondant à la proposition de son amie, il se baissa alors doucement, scellant une nouvelle fois leur lèvre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

BONNE ANNEE A TOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

pour bien commencer l'année, regarder ROCK MUSICAL BLEACH sur YOUTUBE merci kage Ookami51 t'as vu elle s'est pas plantée MIRACLE elle a retrouvé ses esprits

petite question: je continue un peu et invente un sute avec un monstre...ou je m'arrête là?


End file.
